Age is Nothing but a Number
by RenesmeeCullenForeverwithJake
Summary: Bella Swan a college student made one mistake leading her to a new life filled with a 30 year old Edward Cullen and his daughter Renesmee.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dad!" I screamed throwing my bag down by the door and scanning my eyes along the top railing of the second floor. I made no movement to go up there as I heard a door open.

"Renesmee?" He asked confused. He held his watch up to his face and stared at it blankly. "You're not supposed to be out of school for another hour." He said frowning his brow at me.

"Uh, yeah I know I got sick at school." I said.

"Well why didn't you call me?" He asked his voice raising in panic.

"I did." I said. "But you're too busy with work to pick up the phone once in a while." I scoffed frowning at him. Dad sighed and ran his hand through his hair before walking down the winding stair. He didn't say anything as he pulled me into his arms and rested his head on mine.

"You know that being a doctor means a lot of work." He said softly.

"I know." I said holding his shirt tightly in my hand.

"And you know that because I'm a single parent I am the only one who is working. I can't afford to lose this job." As his words floated from his mouth and into my ears I felt instantly guilty for being mad at him.

"I'm sorry dad." I said. My father knelt before me and tucked his finger under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

"It's okay angle." He smiled softly and poked my nose. I giggled gave him a hug before grabbing my bag and running up to my room. I threw my bag on my bed and pulled out my computer. I went onto Skype hoping Ashley would be on. I called her for a video chat and when her face popped up on the screen I laughed at the face she was making.

"Hi to you too." I said smiling.

"Hey, Ness, what's up?" She asked.

"Just got home from school, which you weren't at again!" I said loudly.

"Shh." She said putting her finger to her lips.

"Oh let me guess you lied to your mom to get out of going to school." I said raising an eyebrow. This wasn't an uncommon thing for Ashley; she tended to skip school a lot.

"Not this time, she was gone all day and I just didn't leave the house. When she got him I told her school got out early." She laughed.

"And she believed you?" I asked.

"Ness, she's an idiot, obviously she did." Ashley said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well come soon please?" I asked. "There's a new cute boy that showed up today." I squealed.

"Oh really?" Ashley leaned forward on her elbows. "Talk to me." She said in a hushed voice. Both of us knew to lower our voices when we talked about boys. It was against my father's rules to date right now, even though I'm 13.

"Well he has a blonde golden tint to his hair. It flows just above his eyes which are crystal blue. He has an adorable smile and a manly voice, but not too deep. Um…" I tapped my chin trying to think of how else to describe him.

"He sounds delicious." Ashley winked at me. "How are we going to decide who get him this time?" She asked.

"Rock paper scissors?" I asked cocking my head to the side. Ash laughed and nodded.

"Okay rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" I yelled in a hushed voice I pretended to cover Ashley's hand with a piece of paper.

"I win." I smiled at her sticking my chin out.

"Whatever I have Toney." Ashley said. Toney and Ashley have an on off relationship. Sometimes there together, sometimes not. It's too hard for me to follow. I was about to tell Ash to tell me how they were doing when I heard a knock at my door. I quickly waved Ashley goodbye, shut the computer, and dove on my bed just in time for my dad to open the door.

"Dinner's ready." He smiled at me.

"Be right down." I said pretending to read. I heard my door close and collapsed onto my bed.

"Phew." I said knowing that was a close call. I'm not allowed on the computer until after all my homework is finished. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen to see my father at the table drinking a beer. He smiled at me and pulled out a chair for me to sit. I sat down and picked at my food with the fork.

"Not hungry?" Dad asked. I didn't look up as I shook my head. I took a glance at the empty chair next to me. I think my father took the hint. His fingers lightly brushed away the hair from my face.

"I miss her too baby." He said softly. "But she's still with us, watching us, and she wants us to be happy." He said.

"It's hard to be happy. How could she want something that is hard for us to be?" I asked. My father didn't answer right away. He was staring at me with a dazed look on his face.

"Well I guess because she knows in the end we will benefit from it." His voice whispered into my ear. He kissed my cheek before standing and throwing his beer into the trash bin. I walked up the stair to my room.

"Wait Renesmee." My father said walking quickly into the hallway. "I love you." He said to me.

"I love you to dad." I said and turned to walk up to my room. I cried myself to sleep like I did every night.

My eyes fluttered opened to the sound of a knock on my door.

"You almost ready?" Dad's voice asked on the other side.

"What?" I asked confused rubbing my matted hair.

"We are going into Seattle today remember?"

"Shit." I cursed softly and jumped out of bed. "Almost ready, I'll be down in a minute." I said. I threw on some clothes and put my hair up into a pony tail. Quickly I grabbed my coach purse and ran down the stairs to meet my father by the door.

"That was fast." Dad laughed.

"Only when I want to be." I smiled at him. He opened the door for me and we walked to the black Ferrari sitting in the gravel driveway. As soon as I got in the turned on the music to my favorite station.

"Wonderful." Dad grumbled. I giggled knowing that it wasn't his first selection of music. We walked around the town for a little. Looking at the buildings and stores along the sidewalk.

"I'm hungry." I said. Dad rustled with my hair and held me in a headlock as we walked into a small coffee shop.

"Two please." Dad said to the waiter. He smiled at us and brought us to a table next to the big window letting in the sunlight. I sat across from my dad in the booth. A girl walked over to us and hurried to pull the pen out of her hair and flip her little writing book to the next page. She breathed in and then made eye contact with us. She smiled at me and then looked to my father. I watched as her eyes went huge. Now okay I know my father looks a little different than other men his age. He is really 30 but looks to be 25. And most of my friends call him hot. So it wasn't unusual to see this waitress gawking at my father.

"H-hi I'm Bella and I'll be your waitress for the morning." She said stuttered. She didn't move her eyes from my father once. My father just smiled at her.

"We'll take two muffins, a coffee, and chocolate milk." And once my father finished I thought the poor girl was going to faint.

"I'll get that for you right away." She said shyly and tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. She grabbed the menu's and rushed away to put in our orders.

"She has the hot's for you." I said to dad. He smiled at me and whispered,

"You think so?" I nodded my head quickly while biting my lip.

"I don't pay attention to it anymore." Dad said. Just then the waitress from before was walking over to us with the coffee and milk when a man stepped right in front of her and she fell forward onto my father spilling the coffee all over him.

"I'm-uh-I'm so sorry." She said her eyes huge, about to cry. I started to feel bad for her. My father looked up at her and smiled.

"It's no big deal I didn't really like this shirt anyways." He said to her. That seemed to calm her down.

"Oh..well then." She said softly smiling at him. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked.

"Actually if you could just get me some water I think I'll be all set." He smiled at her and she nodded her head and rushed to get him what he wanted.

"That was nice of you." I said.

"What was?" He asked confused.

"Not blowing up in her face." I said.

"Why would I do that?" Dad asked taking a napkin and slowly blotting out the black color from his white business shirt.

"Because you always did to mom." I said. And then instantly I covered my mouth and looked at him with wide eyes. My father looked hurt and his face showed it all. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-" I started.

"No, no it's fine." He said. He didn't make eye contact with me. That girl came back over with a glass of icy water.

"Thanks." Dad said looking up at her and smiling. I saw the girl smile back. And then I saw a look in my father's face that I had only seen him give my mother.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said and stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Bella Swan." She said back blushing. There hand touched and I could feel the emotion flowing off of them. Her hand fit perfectly into his. And I couldn't help but fell a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. My dad was falling for her, falling hard and fast.

_SO I am new to this whole fanfiction thing but if you could review and let me know what you think of my story that would be awesome! Just leave me a little something (: _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been three days since my father first met Bella and something about him in that time has changed. He seems lighter almost. Like it is easier for him to smile. I walked into the living room to find my father sitting on the couch watching the news like he does every morning. He smiled at me and gestured me to come over to him. He pulled me down into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"Good morning to you too." I laughed resting my head on his chest.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked curiously. My father new about my bad nights, crying myself to sleep, nightmares about different ways my mother died. He knows it all.

"Fine." I shrugged. I decided that I wouldn't keep him worried all the time about it. Even if they were bad I would say 'fine'. I felt him kiss the back of my head. I jumped off of him walking into the kitchen looking for something to eat. I pulled out Mini Wheat's and dumped them into a bowl pouring the milk over. I sat down on the floor in the living room and turned my attention to the T.V.

"Young boy named, Alex Walter, died last night from alcohol poisoning." The news lady said as a photo of the young boy popped up onto the screen. I heard my father sigh.

"We get a lot of those lately." He said.

"Really?" I turned my head to look at him. He nodded his head sadly.

"I better never find you doing anything like that." He said staring me down. This was Edward Cullen with his serious face. He would not smile, his face would not move, and his eyes bore into mine. I only see this face when I am getting a warning or yelled at.

"Dad!" I whined. "I'm not even allowed to have a boyfriend yet what makes you think I'm going to do that?" I asked offended. I'm not that stupid. My father's face relaxed.

"Okay, good." He said and then winked at me. I smiled back at him. Our tension was over. I decided that this was the best time to ask my question.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, baby?" He asked.

"I was wondering…." I trailed off. My father directed his eyes to me and propped his head up on his knees giving me his full attention. "Well I am curious as to why you seem so….I don't know, different I guess." I said.

"Different how?" My dad asked immidiently.

"Um," I pondered for a moment trying to find the right word. "Almost happier I guess." I said. My father looked taken back.

"Happier?" He asked. I nodded once. "Oh I didn't seem too noticed." He said.

"Maybe it's just me." I said getting up to my feet. "Well I'm going to go get dressed." I said staring to run towards the stairs to get out of the awkwardness tugging at my feet.

"Wait, are you hanging with people today?" He asked.

"Uh, I was hoping too." I said.

"Alright have fun and be safe, I'm going to head out to work." And it was then as he walked over to me that I noticed he was in his work clothes. I mentally slapped myself to not noticing earlier. On the days my dad worked I was home alone for hours and at night I had to eat dinner by myself. It was these days that I hated.

"Okay." I said quickly and ran up the stairs to my room. I locked the door and opened my closet pulling out some jeans and my favorite hoodie. I pulled them on and then let my bronze ringlets fall into place. Putting on a little makeup I smiled knowing I was going to see Matt today. I stepped back taking one look at myself and then ran downstairs and out the front door. I got on my bike and rode it to the road. This was the dangerous part, but I'm the type of kid who likes danger. The type that likes to be outgoing and adventurous. I watched the cars fly pasts me on the street that allows you to go 50mph. When I saw a gap I took my chance. I pushed off with one foot and peddled as fast as I could to get to the other side. Laughing when I made it I felt the adrenaline rush still bursting in my body. Smiling I rode my bike down towards the school. When I hit the parking lot I saw a group of kids standing by the side of the school. When I got close enough I realized they were smoking cigarettes. I dropped my bike in the bike holder and started walking towards them. Maybe they would know where my friends were. I was only five minutes late from when we were supposed to be here.

"Hey." I heard one of the males say as I got closer.

"You're really pretty." Another shouted. I smiled and thanked them.

"I'm Renesmee." I said.

"I know." A boy with blonde hair said stepping out towards me. It was Johnny Allen. He was the kid that kissed me in kinder garden. "What up baby?" He asked grabbing for my arms.

"Stop." I said getting out of his grasps. Maybe coming over here was a bad idea.

"Ness!" I heard from behind me. I spun around to see a couple of kids. Ashley, Matt, and Ryan were all over there. I sighed in relief. I turned around making a face at Jonny and then took off towards my friends.

"What were you doing over there?" Matt asked taking me into his arms. I smiled contently as I rested my head on his chest. I guess you would consider Matt and I a couple just we've never done anything or are totally official. This way my father never has to know. Now I'm not usually the type of girl that doesn't listen to their father's rules but ever since my mother died…I don't know I just changed. I realized there is only one life to live so I mines well do it right.

"Nothing just being dumb." I answered. My hand interlocked with Matt's and the four of us raced off towards the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Run!" I yelled as soon as our feet hit the sand. Our clothes were in a pile on the pavement as we ran in just our undergarments. People were giving us the weirdest looks but I just laughed it off. The La Push beach was right next to a rock tower that sad on the end of one side of the sand. Whenever the four of us were free we would go cliff diving. We ran into the woods as fast as we could pushing each other to get to the front. It was always a game to us, seeing who would have the corage to jump first. By now I was in the lead and I pushed through the opening of the forest and came out into the open upon rocks. I closed my eyes smiling breathing in the scent of the salty water and fresh air. I felt a tap on my back and I opened my eyes to see Ryan run and jump off the edge of the cliff.

"You snooze you lose!" He screamed as his body flailed. I looked over the edge always worried that something would happen to one of us. Matt came up next to me and took my hand.

"Now what would your father think if he saw your right now?" He asked, his hand trailed a line down my bare stomach. I stopped him mid way and held his hand there.

"We will never know." I smiled at Matt. He winked back at me.

"You got that right." He said.

"So I guess I'm going next." Ash said sarcastically. We both watched her gracefulness as she dove off the edge of the rocks.

"Come on guys!" Ryan yelled from the water. I looked to Matt and he looked to me.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Always." I said and we both held hands and jumped over the edge. My body felt like it exploded as it hit the icy water. I suck lower and lower trying to paddle my way back for air. As my head reached surface I looked around. I was alone.

"Guys?" I asked feeling my stomach flip. No answer.

"Come on this isn't funny!" I yelled. And then something grabbed my foot and I was pulled down under the water. I was going deeper and deeper and I tried to escape whatever it was but nothing was working. Then a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back up to the surface.

"Matt!" I gasped throwing myself onto him.

"Ryan is stuck underneath the water in some seaweed." So that's what was grabbing me. "Come on Ness." And I have never in my life seen Matt so scared before. There was panic written all over his face. I dove under the water trying to open my eyes to see Ryan. Then I felt something grab my hand. I held back onto it and tried pulling upwards. It was hard at first and then suddenly it was like I was pulling a cloud. My head broke through the surface along with Matt's, Ash's, and Ryan's. We all helped Ryan swim to the sand and then all four of us collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh."

"My."

"God." Said Ashley.

"That was…" I was about to say.

"Awesome!" Ryan laughed. Him and Matt smacked hands and Ashley looked at me apologetically.

"What?" I yelled. "You almost died." I said still feeling shaky.

"Yeah you wish." Ryan scoffed.

"What do you-" And then it hit me. I jumped up my nostrils flaring.

"You tricked me!" I yelled pointing at all of them. Ryan shrugged.

"You could look at it that way." He said. I felt tears falling from my face.

"How could you?" I asked looking at them in pain.

"Oh come on it was funny." Matt laughed. "We got you so good." My lisp trembled and I took off running down the beach.

"Renesmee wait!" I heard Ashley say. But I didn't stop. I grabbed my clothes throwing them on over my wet undergarments. And then I started walking home. By now it was late in the afternoon almost around five. I check my phone and realized I had 2 missed calls, both were from my father. As I head the phone to my ear I took in a shaky breath.

"Renesmee!" I heard his normally stern voice say, but this time it sounded more relieved.

"Hi dad." I said.

"Where the hell were you? Don't you realize how worried I am right now?" He asked.

"Sorry I didn't know I lost track of time." I said smoothly.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Walking home." I said as a car sped past me on the road.

"From where?" He asked. I thought for a moment, my hair would be dry by the time I got home.

"Ryan's house." I said.

"And his mom couldn't drive you?" He asked.

"No."

"Oh okay well hurry home." He said. "Dinner is read and then I need to go find a certain book in that book store in Seattle, you in the mood to come?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." I shrugged.

"Bye angel." He said.

"Bye dad." I said back. I held the phone in my hand debating whether to chuck it at a tree or spare it. I walked home in silence. My thoughts were even silent today. It was dark by the time I got home.

"I'm here." I yelled into the big house.

"Ness?" Dad asked walking out from the kitchen. He pulled me into a hug. "I was so scared." He said. "I didn't know where you were." He said.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"I already ate, are you hungry?" He asked.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"Are you still in the mood to go to the book store with me?" He asked. I nodded.

"Just let me change." I gave him a smile to show him I was fine, I could tell he was worrying.

"Okay baby." He said kissing the top of my head. I ran up to my room threw on a tank top and some sweatpants and ran back downstairs. I put on my pink converse and yelled to my dad.

"Ready!" I said loudly.

"Right here." He said coming out from our gigantic living room. Our whole house was huge actually. Each wall was a glass window. There are about ten rooms within the whole house. Dad opened the door and we walked out into the black Ferrari that used to be my mothers. We still used it.

At the bookstore dad told me I could get a book if I found one that I liked. I was walking around the isles of books when I stopped in front of one. I saw my father laughing and talking to someone that I couldn't see.

"I can't believe you like this book too." My father said.

"Pride and Predujice is my favorite of all time." A woman's soft voice said. My father stepped out of the way and the girl that we saw at the coffee shop was standing there. Bella was her name I believe. I saw my father looking at her with a gleam in his eyes and I felt my stomach drop.

"Hey dad I didn't find anything." I said pretending I hadn't seen them. My dad spun around smiling a different kind of smile.

"Oh Ness, this is Bella." He said introducing her. I know, I thought.

"Hi Bella." I said looking at her quickly. She smiled at me.

"And you must be Renesmee." She said saying my name perfectly. I looked at her stunned.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too." Bella wasn't much taller than me, maybe two or three inches. And she looked so young.

"Do you want to come have lunch with us tomorrow?" Dad asked. She smiled.

"I don't know, I have a lot of homework." She said.

"What kind of job gives you homework?" I asked. My father gave me a strong look.

"Oh, I'm a senior at college." She said.

"Your still in school." I said. Ah that is why she looks so young.

"Yeah, you'll love college." She said. "It's great." She laughed like she was remembering something.

"So your 22." I blurted out. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. But Bella reach out and pulled my arm away from my face.

"It' fine." She laughed. "And yes I am." She smiled at me. She ran her hand through her brown hair. My father was staring at her in awe. I was going to be sick.

"So will you come with us?" Dad asked. Bella pondered for a moment.

"Screw homework, lunch sounds wonderful." She said. Dad smiled. I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Perfect, want to meet at the all around American restaurant?" Dad asked. It was his all time favorite place to eat.

"Sounds great." She said. We left the bookstore and drove home in silence.

"She seems nice." I said as soon as we were in the house.

"I agree." He said hanging up his jacket. I walked up to my room and laid in my bed.

"He's falling for her." I said. "And she is 8 years younger than him. "Oh that's gross." I said. I looked to my phone vibrating. The name Ryan popped up and I threw it to the ground. Rolled around in the bed until I was comfortable and then drifted into a dream filled sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Renesmee come on!" Dad yelled from downstairs. Taking in a deep breath I yelled down to him.

"I'm coming hold your horses!" I put on a little mascara, grabbed my purse, and ran out of the room. My hand brushed along the railing as I decended the stairs. My dad was waiting by the door looking at his new watch.

"Were going to be late because of you." He scoweled at me.

"What's your rush." I said that and immediently took in my father's appearance. He was wear a nice collard button down shirt, a pair of nice new looking jeans, and some back converse. Dad looked back at me.

"What?" He asked looking himself over.

"What are you wearing?" I asked, "You never dress like that anymore." I bit my lip hoping that it didn't come across as too harsh.

"What's wrong with dressing like this?" He asked back defensively.

"Well nothing, your just dressing different." I stated back calmly. You can't fight fire with fire.

"Is there a problem with the way I am dressing?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well no…I just…nevermind." I ran out to the car. I sat down and turned the music up high so when my dad came in he wouldn't try to talk to me. We drove in silence to Seattle. Dad pointed out the restaurant that we would be eating at and park the car only a mile away. I got out and we walked together making light conversation together.

"Can we forget about earlier?" I asked once we arrived at the restaurant.

"I'd love to." Dad said hugging me to him.

"Edward?" We heard a soft little voice call from behind us. We turned to see Bella walking up to us. She had on a nice blousy top and some shorts. They looked like the same pair that I had in my closet.

"Bella, you look…nice." Dad smiled at her. I watched her blush and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"Hi Bella." I said. She turned to me for the first time and smiled.

"Hi Renesmee." She said.

"Nessie might be easier to say." I laughed. Bella nodded her head.

"Okay Ness then." She turned back to dad.

"Ready?" He asked looking at the both of us.

"I am." Bella said sweetly.

"Yeah." I said. The three of us walked into the restaurant.

"Table for three please." Dad told the waiter. He looked over us and his eyes lingered on Bella the most.

"Please follow me." He said gesturing for us to come. We walked all the way to the back of the restaurant and were seat at the table for four. Dad and I sat on one side and Bella on the other. The waiter took our orders and left us to ourselves. I watched Bella place her napkin on her lap and I almost burst out laughing. She was such a lady.

"Did you go to Forks high school?" I blurted out. Bella smiled at me.

"I actually did." She said.

"That's cool." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Have you lived here your whole life?" Dad asked. Bella shook her head.

"No, I moved here around six years ago, to live with my father Charlie." She told us.

"From where?" Dad asked. He actually seemed interested.

"Arazonia." She laughed looking at my father's bewildered face. "I know right your probably thinking why did she move from such a nice place to such a rainy place." Bella laughed.

"Yeah I am." Dad laughed back. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"Well my mother Renee and her boyfriend Phil tour around a lot cause of his job, and I knew I was just being a burden, so I left to stay with my father." She told us.

"Psh, I would never do that." I said.

"Renesmee! Dad scoulded.

"No it's fine." Bella said. "She's just voicing her opinion." She winked at me. The waiter walked over with three plates of food in his hand.

"The mushroom ravioli?" He asked looking quickly at each one of us.

"Me." Bella said sweetly. He smiled quickly at her and placed it in front of her.

"Who ordered the lisagina?" He asked.

"Me!" I shouted. Bella covered her mouth trying not to laugh. Dad just put his head in his hands. The waiter laughed and put it in front of me.

"Then this must be yours." He said to my dad.

"Indeed it is." Dad said taking it from him.

"If there is anything else I can get you." He said looking at Bella mostly. "Just ask." He smiled at her. She smiled back. Bella turned to me.

"How is 8th grade treating you?" She asked. I shrugged swallowing my food.

"It's okay." I said and suddenly remembered my friends that were jackasses to me last night.

"Well if you ever need help just ask…it wasn't long ago when I was your age." She said. "I still remember stuff." She said tapping her head. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Bella." I said. I played with my food listening to the conversation that my dad and Bella were starting to have.

"So what do you do?" Bella asked.

"I'm a doctor." Dad said proudly. "At Forks hospital." He said.

"Wow, that awesome….must have taken a lot of schooling though." Bella said.

"It did, but it was defineitly worth it, I love helping people." Dad said.

"That's a great quality to have." She said. She put her hair behind her small ears and took a bite of her ravioli.

"What do you want to do?" Dad asked curiously.

"Well I'm looking into teaching." She said.

"Really?" He asked. "Surprisingly I can see you doing that." He said.

"How so?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Well, you are just so warm and bubbily I can totally see you doing something like that." He said. I looked to my dad. He was staring at Bella like she was the only one in the room. And I knew that as each minute ticked on that he was starting to like her more and more. Bella blushed and looked down at her lap.

"Thank you Edward." She said softly. It was easy to see that Bella didn't take compliments well. Dad chuckled next to me. I heard the bell ring as the door to the restaurant opened. In walked Ryan, Shane, and Ashley, with another girl I had never seen before. Shane took her hand in his and kissed each one of her knuckles like he always did with me. Ryan made eye contact with me, shook his head laughing and then walked with his friends to the booth. My breathing staggered and I felt Bella and dad's eyes on me. Dad's hand was on my shoulder.

"Ness are you okay?" He asked and then he looked to where I was looking. "hey aren't those your friends?" He asked pointing to them. Without even thinking I jumped out of my seat and ran for the door.

"Renesmee!" I heard dad yell. But that wasn't the only thing I heard. I heard laughter from my so called friends.

"Look at her run." I heard Ryan say.

"Looks like we made her upset." Shane said. I couldn't listen to this anymore I ran out the door and around the corner. I sat down in the alley up against the brick building. I hugged my knees to my chest and sobbed loudly. And then I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Bella kneeling next to me.

"What." I asked coldly.

"I'm just making sure that you are okay." She said taken back.

"Well obviously I'm not if I'm crying." I said hoping she would just go away. But Bella didn't even budge. She sat down on the ground next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly. I just stared at the ground thinking. Well it seems like she isn't going anywhere I mines well get it out.

"Those kids in there." I started.

"The ones your dad pointed out." She assumed.

"Yeah them." I said. "We kind of had a misunderstand last night…and, oh who am I kidding you would never understand." I scoffed. Bella hand gently brushed away the hair that was sticking to my face.

"You don't know that, I'm still young." She laughed lightly. But I didn't laugh back. Bella sighed. "Talk to me." She urged.

"Promise you won't tell my dad?" I asked. I looked to her and saw her soft face relax.

"Your secret is safe with me." She said. She reached out and brushed away the tears falling down my face with her index finger.

"Well I was kind of dating one of those kids in there, and well we got into some kind of fight cause they played a trick on me when we were cliff diving." I started.

"Cliff diving…"Bella asked confused.

"When you jump off those rocks on the beach and into the water." I said.

"That sounds dangerous." She said worried.

"Nah it's really fun." I assured her. I could tell she wasn't convinced but I continued anyway. "And today they walk into this restaurant and the guy who I was practically with is now with another girl." I finished the last part sobbing. I looked at Bella who looked at me sadly.

"You know what Nessie," She said. "If he truly cared about you then he wouldn't do this to you." She said. "I think he is just trying to make you jelous." She told me.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I do." She smiled softly at me. I felt myself sigh a sigh of relief. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Bella." I said jumping into her arms. I hugged her around her neck and her arms went around my waist. She pulled me into her and we stood up.

"Anytime Ness." She said. "Now." She said pulling away from me. She brushed the away the last tear from my face. "I can see your beautiful face." She said sweetly. I looked down smiling, Bella was really sweet, I felt bad for thinking badly of her. She grabbed my hand and we started walking out of the alley way.

"Let's go find your dad." She said. We walked back onto the sidewalk and spotted my dad by the car. He was on his cell phone and smiled when he saw us. I ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"How you feeling kiddo?" He asked.

"Better that I talked to Bella." I smiled at her. My dad put me down and looked at Bella.

"Thank you." He said smiling.

"Anytime." She smiled at him and winked at me. She looked at her phone. "It was a really fun day, but I do have to go try to get some homework done." She said.

"Bye Bella." I said giving her a hug.

"Bye Ness." She said back.

"Can I have your number?" Dad asked Bella. Her whole face lit up and I couldn't help but laugh. As they exchanged numbers I saw Shane walking out of the restaurant. He looked to me and smiled softly. I turned away from him just in time to see my dad and Bella give each other a quick hug.

"Bye Edward." She smiled at him. She touched my cheek softly and then walked off into the distance.

"I like her dad." I said. Dad put his arms around me pulling me into him. I laughed.

"Me too Ness, me too." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beep…Beep…Beep

I slammed my hand down on the alarm and rolled over groaning.

"School." I sighed. I threw off the covers hopping out of bed. Stepping into the steaming shower I thought about what I had to do today.

"School, presentation, soccer game." I said to myself. It was my mental checklist. I got out of the shower, threw on my soccer jersey for school spirit, and ran down the stairs.

"Morning!" I shouted.

"Morning baby." Dad said pulling me into his arms. "Big game today." He smiled at me kissing my cheek.

"I'm pumped." I assured him. I checked the time and grabbed a breakfast bar on the go. "Have fun at work dad!" I said kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you later Ness." He said. And I ran out the door just in time to catch the bus. I took the last empty seat and scooted all the way by the window. We pulled up to the Forks middle school and I walked off the bus holding my bar in my hand. Unwrapping it I heard my name being called.

"Renesmee!" Ashley was running towards me. Her bag was flying around in her hand. "Can we talk?" She asked.

"I don't know can we?" I asked back.

"Okay that's not what I meant…" She said. When I didn't say anything she continued. "Shane wants you to know that he is sorry for yesterday and he wants everything to be cool between you two." She smiled at me thinking everything was going to be okay. Well she's wrong.

"Why didn't he just come tell me himself then." I stated rudely and walked away from her leaving her dumbstruck in the middle of the school lot. I walked into my third period of the day and took my seat next. I sat alone at my lab table since there weren't enough kids in the room.

"Okay we are going to start with the presentations today and finish them tomorrow." Our teacher, Mr. Rain, said. Everyone in the room groaned. "Why don't we start with Collin." He said pointing to a small boy with jet black hair. He looked like he was going to throw up. Just then the door opened and a boy who I had never seen before walked in. He was tan, muscular, and had black hair. Overall he was attractive.

"Hey, I'm Jacob Black." He told the teacher handing him a piece of paper.

"Your new." The teacher said. "How about you take a seat next to Renesmee," He pointed to me. "She's a nice young girl." He told Jake. Jake hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and walked over sitting down next to me. Collin then began his presentation.

"Hey." Jake said smiling at me. "Renesmee right?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Jacob." I said.

"Call me Jake." He winked at me. I blushed and turned back to the presentation.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" He asked. I turned back to him and thought for a moment.

"Cliff diving." I told him.

"Cliff diving, what's that?" He seemed interested. "It sounds fun."

"Oh it is, you jump off rocks into the ocean." I said.

"Dangerous much?" He laughed.

"I like danger." I said.

"That doesn't surprise me." He said seriously.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you just seem like that type…or you just come across as it." He ran his hand through his hair not taking his eyes off of me.

"Renesmee and Jacob please quiet down." Mr. Rain said. I gave Jake one more smile before I turned back to Collin. The class ended right at the bell and I was out of my seat quickly.

"Renesmee wait!" Jake said.

"Call me Nessie." I laughed as he tried to pronounce my name.

"Yeah that sounds easier." He sighed in relief. We walked into the lunch room to a crowded place.

"Wow, big school." Jake said.

"It's actually pretty small." I disagreed.

"Bigger than the one I came from." He said.

"Where did you come from?" I asked sitting down at an empty table. Jake sat across from me.

"Florida, a small town called Ormond Beach." He told me all about it there and what they did for fun around there. "It's a lot different here, more rainy." He shrugged taking a bite of his pizza. I pulled out my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Why'd you move here?" I asked.

"Mom got a new job." He said.

"Reasonable." I told him.

"Sure, sure." He said focusing more on his food than on the conversation. Lunch ended and I showed Jake where his next classes would be. Once school finally ended I quickly made my way to the girl's locker room. I changed into my shin pads, high socks, and cleats. I put my hair into a pony tail.

"You ready for today Ness?" Amber asked me as she pulled on her shirt.

"Of course." I said.

"Make sure you run fast, you're the fastest on the team."

"Always do." I said quickly. I raced out of the locker room and grabbed the bag of balls. I walked onto the field.

"Okay Ness you got this." I said. I always reassured myself before every game. Just something I did. I had my lucky hair band in and my favorite sports bra on. I heard my teammates screaming as they ran onto the field. Their hands slammed into my back as they passed me. I took off after them as we did our warm up jog. Once we ran around the field once all the balls were placed for us to quick. After a couple of warm up goals we watched the bus with our enemies roll up. They all walked onto the field screaming there chant. I looked to the stands and finally noticed all the parents sitting there. I spotted my dad and ran over to him. Bella was sitting next to him. She smiled and waved at me. I waved back.

"Hi guys." I said. "It's nice to see you Bella." I said smiling at her.

"Right back at you." She said.

"She left college early to come watch you." Dad said.

"You didn't have to do that!" I said.

"No I did, I wanted to watch you play some soccer." She said. "Your father invited me." She nudged dad. I smiled rolling my eyes. I ran back over to my team. I took my spot on the field and listened for the whistle. When it was blown I took off in a dead sprint. Riley kicked the ball forward and I took off after it. My feet caught it and I kicked it towards the goal. As a girl approached me on the left I turned my back to her and jumped over the ball grabbing it quickly with my other foot. And then I went in for the goal.

"Goal!" My coach screamed as the ball hit the net. I heard my team scream in joy. We played like that for a while. I scored another goal along with Riley. I watched as Caitlin dribbled the ball up near the goal and I turned to look at my father, he looked deep in conversation. Bella waved to me and my dad laughed pulling her down onto his lap. She giggled running her hand through his hair. I stood watching them and then suddenly it felt like a brick hit my head. I fell backwards to the ground crying out in pain. I quickly touched the side of my face and looked up to see my dad and a bunch of people surrounding me.

"Give her space." Coach said ushering people away from me.

"Are you okay angel?" Dad asked touching the side of my face.

"It stings a lot." I said. Bella was kneeling next to me on the other side. "Looks like I took a ball to the face." I said laughing it off. Bella hand touch above my eye.

"It's going to be swollen tomorrow." She said looking at my eye.

"Definitely." Dad said. "Her whole face will be." He said.

"Poor baby." Bella said.

"I'll be okay." I assured her. Dad picked me up into his arms. I rested my head against his hard chest. "Can we go home?" I asked dad.

"That's where we are headed." Dad said.

We walked into the house and dad placed me on the couch. Bella sat down on the floor next to me.

"I'll get some ice." Dad said walking into the kitchen.

"It's really not a big deal, you guys are overreacting." I sighed.

"It's just because we care." Bella smiled softly at me. I was surprised, we had only met Bella a couple of weeks ago but her and dad were attached at the hip. She was over a lot at night time after she was done with her classes. And she would spend almost the whole weekend with us. Personally I didn't mind having her around though. She was easy to talk to since we are kind of close in age. Dad walked back in with an ice pack.

"Here hold this to your face."He ordered.

"Okay Mr. Sassy." I said scrunching up my nose.

"It's just because I'm worried baby." Dad said. Bella laughed. I gave her a face and held the ice pack to my face. I laid my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I saw Bella in dad's arms on the love couch watching some T.V. I smiled to myself, they looked cute. I stood up and walked over to them. They both looked at me and Bella gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Your face is so swollen." She said reaching out to touch her hand to it.

"Does it look that bad?" I asked suddenly worried.

"No you still look beautiful." Bella said. Dad smiled at me resting his head against Bella's. Bella pulled me into a hug. I ended up crawling onto her lap. She ran her hands through my hair calming me down. My eyes were closing and I rested my head on her shoulder. I was really glad that Bella had entered my life. She was a good addition to the family.

_Review! They keep me writing! The more reviews I get the faster I will update :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Bella's POV*

"Bella wake up!" Alice sang opening the curtains to our dorm room.

"Alice!" I groaned rolling over in the bed covering my face with the blanket. Ah darkness. Then suddenly the blanket disappeared.

"Come on silly! Were going shopping." She said. "It's finally Saturday!" She squealed.

"Alice, I. Hate. Shopping." I said emphasizing each word glaring at her.

"Your are the weirdest 22 year old I have ever met." She said.

"I'm normal." I said. Alice sighed and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Fine, if we are not going shopping you could at least tell me about your new lover." She scoffed. Oh right! I sat straight up in the bed smiling. I sat criss cross across from Alice and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Well he is perfect." I started off.

"Right." She said rolling her eyes. "That's what you said about James..and well yeah." She said. When she said his name I felt a stabbing pain in my gut. James, my ex. I brushed the thought out of my head and focused on Edward.

"I know what Edward looks like and crap." Alice assured me. "What have you guys done together?" She said bobbing her eye brows up and down.

"God Alice!" I screeched. "Nothing, we are not even official yet, we've known each other for a month." I said.

"Well a lot can happen in a month." She shrugged. "Oh doesn't he have a daughter." Alice asked.

"Yes he does." I smiled thinking of Renesmee.

"That must be weird."Alice said tucking her hair behind her ear. It was like a slap in the face. Renesmee was far from weird, I loved that little girl, and she was not a burden of any type.

"Actually no." I said getting up and walking to the mirror to see how bad I looked.

"Really?" Alice asked shocked. "You never seemed the type to like kids." Alice said. And she was right, I was never the type of person to like children, but there was something different about Renesmee.

"She's different." I said.

"How so?" Alice pushed for more information.

"I don't know, she just is, I like her a lot." I said.

"You're so weird." She scoffed. "How old is she like two?" She asked.

"14, Alice, she's 14." Alice spit out her coffee that she was drinking.

"You want to date a guy that has a 14 year old daughter." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah…so?" I asked.

"Bella you're only eight years older than her…that's how far apart my brother is from me." Alice said. "That's disgusting." Alice pretended to throw up. I slammed the bathroom door in anger.

"No it's really not." I said fighting her back. I didn't care different in age Renesmee and I were, I still loved her.

"Want to know what would be weird?" Alice said softy on the other side of the door. I shook my head.

"What Alice." I said.

"If you married Edward and became Renesmee's mother." She said. I stood silently in the bathroom just looking at myself in the mirror. Would that even happen? Would Renesmee even want me as her mother? Would I want that? I shook my head pushing the thoughts away.

"We are not even close to that Alice." I said sternly.

"I was just saying." Alice said.

"Well don't." I snapped back. I turned on the shower and got in. I scrubbed my hair with my favorite shampoo and washed my body with my lilac smelling body wash. I got out, dried my hair, and walked out into my room to put on some clothes. I decided on a nice halter top with some white shorts. My hair hung down around my shoulders. I placed a little makeup on and put on some flip flops.

"Where you going?" Alice asked as she sat in front of the T.V. eating some cereal.

"To see Edward." I said quickly.

"Do you mind if I invite Jasper over?" She asked.

"Not at all." I said and rushed out the door. I walked down the side walk of Seattle hoping to meet Edward outside of our favorite book store.

"Hi beautiful." I heard his velvet voice say. I turned around and saw him leaning up against the brick building. He had on nice khaki shorts and a v-neck blue shirt. His hair was messy as always. Damn he was hot. I tried not to blush as he called me beautiful.

"Hi Eddie." I said using the nickname I came up with for him. He laughed softly and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head against his stone chest.

"Where to today?" He asked.

"Beach?" I said.

"Sounds lovely." He kissed the top of my head. I loved it when he did that. I made me feel loved.

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked. I didn't realize how much I missed her until she wasn't with me.

"She's hanging out with some boy name Jake." He told me. Oh, I remember she mentioned him to me. Edward and I walked hand in hand down the side walk till we hit the beach. We took off out sandals and let the sand squish between our toes. We walked down by the water and let it run over our feet. I squealed and jumped into Edwards arms at the cold temperature. Edward laughed at me.

"Bella, it's okay, it's just water." He laughed.

"And it's freezing!" I shouted at him. Edward and I walked away from the water and to a nice spot on the sand.

"It's like deserted." I said looking around. It wasn't the nicest day out but for Forks it was beautiful.

"Yeah the beaches aren't usually packed, but I kind of like it." Edward smiled at me.

"I agree." I said smiling back. Edward looked beyond me towards the cliffs. There were two figures standing on top of it. And I didn't have to make out who it was to know who it was. Fuck. I mentally screamed as I saw one of them jump over the edge. I watched them dive into the water there bodies would disappear and I couldn't take my eyes away until I saw their heads pop up.

"That's so dangerous." Edward said.

"Yeah." I said barely audible. I turned back to Edward but felt my stomach flip as I heard a splash in the water. My baby is one of those. I thought and then I mentally slapped myself. She's not yours Bella, as much as you want her to be. Edward tucked his hand under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" His sexy voice asked.

"Nothing really." I smiled at him. I climbed into his arms as we watched the sun reflecting on the water. Edward had his arms wrapped around me as I snuggled into his chest.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked. I felt my heart leap into my throat. He wanted me to become his girlfriend? As in become official? I couldn't find my voice even though I knew the answer.

"I understand if this is all too sudden." He sounded sad.

"No!" I almost shouted. "I do, I really do want to." I turned in his arms to look at him. Edwards's whole face lit up. I straddled his waist and placed my lips on his. His hands around my waist pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. And then suddenly there was music. Edward pulled away apologizing and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" he asked angrily. "Oh sorry I was just, yeah. Okay." He paused and looked at me. "I'll be right over." He said. And I pouted. Edward hung up the phone. His hand traced my lower lip.

"I have to go to the hospital beautiful." He said sadly. He pecked my lips before making me stand up.

"Do you need a lift home?" He asked.

"No I'm good." I said looking over just in time to see one of the kids jump over the edge of the cliff.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow? Or later tonight?" I couldn't stay away from Edward for that long, I felt so alone when I did.

"Tonight." I smiled at him kissing his cheek. "Bye baby." I said to him.

"Until later." He smiled and ran off in the direction of the hospital. I hugged my arms around myself as a gust of wind picked up. And then as I watched both of them jump at the same time I realized I couldn't take it anymore. That was Nessie and Jake and I couldn't let Nessie keep doing that. It was too dangerous. I took off in a dead sprint towards the cliff. I hiked through the woods until I came towards the clearing.

"Renesmee?" I asked once I walked through the trees. I saw her standing on the ledge with her arms out to the sides. Jake was standing off to the side.

"Nessie no!" I screamed. Renesmee quickly turned around. I gasped, she was so skinny looking.

"Bella?" She asked confused. She was standing there in just her bra and underwear. I could tell she was embarrassed for me to see her like that. But that was the least of my concern.

"What are you doing?" I asked, panic in my voice.

"Um cliff diving…" She said in a duh tone.

"Well stop it." I said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"It's too dangerous, I don't want you doing it anymore, you could get hurt." I said crossing my arms. She stared at me dumbstruck. And then I saw anger in her perfect face.

"Who are you my mother?" She asked. I wish, I thought, and then I mentally hit myself again. Bella stop.

"Well-" I started.

"No you can't tell me what to do!" She yelled. Jake looked utterly scared over on the side.

"Ness it's okay." He tried to reason with her.

"No it's not…" Nessie said. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" She asked. It was like a slap in the face. And then I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"I'll tell Edward." I said slowly. Her eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't." She said back. I nodded my head.

"I will if it's the only way." I said. Renesmee's nostrils flared.

"Fuck you Bella!" She screamed. "I hate you." She grabbed her clothes and took off through the woods with Jacob at her tail. I felt my eyes burning with tears at her words. I sat down on the rock and hugged my knees to my chest. I let the sobs rip through me. I knew I had done the right thing even if it hurt like hell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Renesmee's POV*

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me with my clothes in hand.

"Renesmee wait!" I heard Jake say. But I didn't stop. Not even for him. "Please." He begged. I came to a sudden hault as I saw a figure move quickly through the woods. Jake walked up behind me.

"Did you just see that?" I asked whipping my tears away.

"No…maybe your just seeing things cause your upset." He said.

"And maybe you should make some sense." I snapped back. I didn't know why I was snapping at Jake, he didn't do anything. "Sorry." I mumbled. "I'm just mad." Jake sighed nodding his head slowly.

"Understandable." He smiled softly at me. We walked back down to the beach talking amost ourselves.

"Have you made any new friends?" I asked to Jake.

"Well you..duh." He laughed.

"Besides me silly." I laughed. "Like anyone near where you live?" I asked looking at him.

"Oh…yeah I made friends with this kid named Seth. He's really cool. And then there is Embry and Quil." Jake said looking off into the distance as we walked.

"I've never heard of them…do they go to our school?" I asked.

"Nah they go to school on the Rez." Jake told me. Only have I ever heard of the Rez, I've never actually been there. We finally hit the sand on the beach and Jake and I were dry enough to put our clothes back on.

"Well that was fun." I said pulling my converse on.

"It was." Jake smiled at me.

"We should do it again, soon." I added.

"But what about that girl?" Jake asked.

"Oh she's just my dad's girlfriend," I said . "She doesn't own me." I told Jake. Jake ran his hand through his hair exhailing.

"Okay then yeah, lets do it again." He said. I smiled at him.

"Bye Jake." I said giving him a friendly hug.

"See you." He waved and took off running in the opposite direction then where I was going. I looked back up to the cliff and could just make out a small figure. I sighed shaking my head. I kind of went overboard, but she wasn't my mother, she couldn't tell me what to do. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, and when I looked at the name I slammed my phone shut.

"I don't want to talk to you Shane." I said. And then I got onto my bike and rode home.

I walked into an empty dark house. I put a light on and then walked to my room. I changed into some sweatpants and a tanktop and crawled into bed. I laid on the comfy comforter and put in my ipod. I blasted the music so that it would drown out any other sounds. I closed my eyes relaxing, just thinking. I don't know how long I just laid there but I heard a knock at my door. I sat up and took out my head phones.

"Hey Ness, just letting you know I'm home." Dad said peeking his head in through the doorway.

"Oh hey, how was work?" I asked.

"It was good." He smiled at me. "I hung with Bella too." He smiled. He always had this dreamy look on his face when he talked about her. "I asked her to be my girlfriend today." He told me. I felt my stomach flip. He what?

"Oh….cool." I said.

"She accepted." He smiled like a little kid who got an extra cookie.

"That's awesome dad." I sighed.

"I would like to think so." Dad said. He walked into my room and kissed my head. "I'll be making dinner." He said.

"Is Bella coming?" I asked suddenly scared shitless.

"As always." Dad smiled ruffling my hair. I swatted away his hand. Dad walked out of my room and shut my door.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed into my pillow. "Bella better not say a word to my dad." I looked at the picture of my mom on my nightstand. She was so beautiful, Tanya, so…perfect.

"I miss you momma." I said softly tracing her face in the frame. I longed to hear her sweet voice again. For it to lull me to sleep like it had so many times before. I placed the picture down on the night stand and sat in dead silence. I heard more than once voice downstairs and I thought I was going to throw up. I ran out of my room, flinging my door opened. I ran down the stairs and saw Bella talking to my dad in the forier.

"Edward I'm telling you because I'm scared." Bella said.

"Don't listen to a word she has to say!" I screamed. I was still standing on the bottom of the stairs.

"You went cliff diving?" Dad screamed. I remained silent. "You know how dangerous that is!" He screamed at me. I felt the tears falling down my face. Bella looked so hurt it was almost painful to look at. But I held my glare at her.

"Don't look at her Renesmee, she's doing you a favor!" Dad yelled pulling Bella into his side. "You are forbidden for ever doing it again!"

"I. Hate. You." I spat at Bella. "I wish you never came into our life because all you do is ruin it!" I screamed at her. Instantly tears flooded her eyes. I looked at my fathers shocked face and ran for my room.

"Renesmee!" My father screamed at the top of his lunges. I didn't turn around. I shut my door and collapsed on my bed. I started hyperventilating. My sobs echoded throughout my room. I don't know how long I cried but I know I had a lot of time to think. I felt absolutely awful for the way I treated Bella today. She was just looking out for my safety. She just doesn't want me hurt. She did the right thing and I fought her all the way through it. I heard my bedroom door open. I felt the bed shift and my fathers hand on my back.

"Renesmee," He said softly. "Please, just listen." He said. "You know I would never allow you to do something like that." He said.

"I know." I whimpered.

"Oh angel, she just cares about you. What you said to her killed her." He said.

"How bad?" I asked.

"She's on the couch sobbing holding a pillow." Dad told me. I got this awful feeling in my gut. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my father's neck.

"I'm so sorry daddy." I sobbed. "I never meant to hurt her, I was just mad." I said.

"I know, I know Ness." Dad said.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Go apologize to her, I think that would help." Dad told me. His hand brushed my cheek.

"Okay." I got up an dragged my feet behind me as I walked down to the living room. Bella looked like a wreck. Tears were streaming down her face as she as she hugged a pillow to her chest. My heart sunk at the sight of her. Mostly because I did this to her.

"Bella?" I said softly. Bella turned to me. When she saw me she whimpered. I fell to my knees sobbing. "I'm so sorry." I cried. "So sorry." I said again. I buried my head in my hands.

"Come here." Bella's weak voice said. Her arms were outstretched to me. She gave me a soft smile. I walked over to her sobbing and then I fell into her arms. She cradled me to her. I snuggled into her chest.

"I never meant anything that I said." I assured to her. "Having you in my life is the best thing ever." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." I said.

"You and your father are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I turned in her arms to look at her face. I reached out and whipped away a single tear falling down her flawless face. She giggled. Then she reached out and kissed away my tear.

"I love you baby girl." She told me as her hand ran down my cheek.

"I love you too." I said hugging her to me. We both sighed contently. And then I heard my father chuckle from the living room doorway.

"And everything worked out, I told you it would Bella." Bella laughed looking at me. Her small thin hands cupped my face. And she kissed my forehead. I snuggled into her chest looking at my dad.

"Alright I'll bring dinner in here." Dad said. He walked back in with three bowls of mac and cheese. My eyes lit up in excitement. I grabbed my bowl and stuffed a spoonful into my mouth.

"Slow down baby girl." Bella laughed. I looked at her frowning.

"I'm not a baby." I scoffed.

"I mean you do look like one." Bella teased.

"Hey!" I said standing up "I do not!" Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into her.

"I know, but that's going to be my new nickname for you." She said.

"Well then I need one for you." I said.

"Alright." Bella laughed. I pondered for a moment and then I thought of one.

"Izzy!" I said with a huge smile on my face. Bella smiled.

"I love it." She said. Bella stood up to let Edward down on the couch. They cuddled together and it looked adorable.

"I love you guys." I said looking at them.

"And we love you." Daddy said. I smiled and then the doorbell rang.

"I got it." I said and ran to the door. I opened it to see Jake standing in the rain.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know it's late but do you wanna go do something?" He asked smiling cutely.

"Well we were just about to watch a movie if you want to come in." I offered.

"Is it safe?" He asked.

"Yeah, Bella and I made up." I said. He nodded his head.

"Good." He walked in.

"Damn this house is huge." He said looking around.

"Dad's a doctor." Was the only thing I needed to say. Jake nodded his head in understandment. We walked into the living room and sat down on the floor. I put in the movie and Bella's hands started playing with my hair.


End file.
